1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept generally relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack containing an electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of technologies on and the increase in production of mobile devices such as mobile phones and laptop computers, secondary batteries are highly demanded as an energy source. Currently, research is actively conducted on an alternative energy source for replacing fossil fuel and to be used in electric and hybrid vehicles.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art Section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.